LOVE  Pink Fluffy Unicorns
by Starlite.Skyy
Summary: Blaine messed up bad and needs to make it up to Kurt. With the help of Finn, Sam and Mercedes he puts his plan into action. Kurt never even saw it coming. Quinn, Rachel, and Brittney just got lucky, and enjoyed the show.


-+-+-+-+-+-+- L.O.V.E - Pink Fluffy Unicorns -+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kurt knew he was being a bit tough on Blaine, but the boy deserved it; he had completely destroyed his favourite cardigan. It was his G-Star Raw Highbury Knit Cardigan that put him out $500 and now it's gone, lost in some dump. Quite frankly, two weeks of being ignored was certainly not enough of a punishment for the crime that had been committed against the fashion community, no matter how many times he had apologized. Now, don't get him wrong, Blaine had done many things in an effort to prove to Kurt that he really was sorry, but never in a million years did Kurt ever think that Blaine would do something like this.

-+-+-+-+-+-+- L.O.V.E -+-+-+-+-+-+-

Days of planning and corresponding with his helpers could never really prepare Blaine for what he planned to do. He was desperate. Desperate men do crazy things. This was definitely crazy, but worth it if it got Kurt to speak to him again. He had secretly planned with some of the guys from New Directions to do a bit of a "show" for Kurt and a few of the girls. With the help of Mercedes, he had everything planned down to a T – time, place, music, costumes, EVERYTHING. It was a brilliant plan, one that would make Wes and David proud (which the author would like to note is probably not a good thing).

It was simple really; all he had to do was put on his 'sexy' (ridiculous) pink outfit and perform two songs for the group. The first song was the song he's have Sam and Finn backing him up on. It's the main song for the performance; the one that he hoped would make Kurt forgive him. If things didn't go quite go to plan, then he'd perform a 'dance' for the second song. He'd do a minor costume change and pour his little heart out to the smaller man while making a complete fool of himself. He knew it was a long shot, but Blaine sincerely hoped the night went as well as he wished it to. He didn't think he would survive if Kurt blew him off.

-+-+-+-+-+-+- Pink Fluffy Unicorns -+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mercedes was cackling madly in her head. She knew this was something she would never forget and would cherish forever. At first she had been apprehensive about helping Blaine, but once she heard him out, she knew she had to help. She knew Kurt was mostly upset that it was BLAINE who had ruined one of his favorite articles of clothing. Yes, he was pissed that his cardigan was ruined, but the thought that Blaine was the one to ruin it hurt him more than if it had been Wes, David, or anyone else. He considered Blaine to be the person who knew everything about him the most, after Mercedes herself. She also knew just how deep his affection for the dark haired man went. While Kurt may deny it, she knew he loved Blaine. It was for this simple reason that she agreed to help. She could see how much Kurt meant to Blaine as well.

The boys didn't know how exactly they got themselves roped into this situation. Ya, Finn was doing it because it involved his step-brother, but Sam wasn't entirely sure why HE had to get dragged in. He guessed it was probably because he was Finn's friend, therefore obligated to join in on stupid plans he was involved with. When the Blaine guy told them that he needed their help, they thought it would be something simple like get Kurt somewhere or something similarly easy. The dress code for the first song they had no problem with, they were worried about if the second song was needed. Dressing up in pink silk boxers while playing a ukulele and a bell set is something they'd like to avoid at all costs.

-+-+-+-+-+-+- L.O.V.E -+-+-+-+-+-+-

Blaine stood in front of the small group of people with Sam and Finn on either side of him. Kurt looked equal parts shocked, amused, and angry. Brittney, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn all sported huge grins on their faces. Apparently Mercedes had let the other girls in on what was about to happen. He shot a small smile at Kurt and turned to the guys. All three were wearing pinstripe suits with fedoras, while hiding beneath those were the 'secondary costumes'. When Blaine turned around, he looked directly at Kurt and began to sing.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu

-+-+-+-+-+-+- Pink Fluffy Unicorns -+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Blaine had stopped singing, the girls began to cheer. Kurt just starred at the floor, a frustrated frown upon his face. He looked up and saw Blaine starring at him, silently asking the all important question '_am I forgiven?_'. Refusing to meet his eyes, Kurt gave the obvious signal that he wouldn't forgive Blaine so easily. Sighing to himself, he turned to the guys again and the prepared for the next song. Everyone had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it was unavoidable.

"Kurt, I've tried apologizing to you countless times, offered to buy you a new cardigan, and I just sang to you about my feelings for you. It's killing me, having you ignore me like this. I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I truly am incredibly sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but at least talk to me. [...*silence*...] Then you leave me no choice. If I have to do something crazy to get you to pay attention to me, so be it. This is what you've reduced me to Kurt. If humiliating myself in front of you and your friends doesn't get your attention, I don't know what will."

Kurt looked up just I time to see the three men begin to stripe. The girls began their cat calls, whistling to show their appreciation for the show. All three stood before the group in nothing but their Barbie pink silk boxers and ties. Blaine was once again in the middle of their group, but this time Finn was holding a ukulele and Sam had small bell set. As they began to play the beat, Mercedes began to snap her fingers in time. As Sam and Finn began to sing the lyrics, Blaine started to do what Kurt could only label as 'Kindergarten level interpretive dance'.

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS, DANCING ON RAINBOWS" (x4)

{Sam} "Let's begin to test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far. What color are the unicorns?"

{Blaine} "PINK!"

{Finn} "Where are they dancing?"

{Blaine} "RAINBOWS!"

{Sam} "Please use one word to describe the texture of their magical fur."

{Blaine} "Uhhhhh... SMILE! YAY!"

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS, DANCING ON RAINBOWS" (x7)

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS, DANCING ON, DANCING ON, DANCING ON RAIN"

By the time they finished the song, everyone was crying they were laughing so hard, Kurt included. Rachel and Quinn both launched themselves at their respective boyfriends, Brittney and Mercedes joining to tease them on their color choices. Blaine stepped around the group and sat next to Kurt on the couch. They both remained silent until Kurt finally spoke.

"*sigh* I guess I'll have to give you another chance. It would be rather cruel of me not to after that stunning performance." His eyes glittered with mirth, smirking at Blaine who just signed in relief.

"So, friends?" He stuck his hand out to Kurt who shook it. They both smiled at one another, faint blushes staining their cheeks.

Mercedes pushed everyone out of the room and turned to the two boys. She marched over and stood in front of them, hands on her hips. Glaring down at them, she demanded that they never get into a stupid fight like that again. Both boys simply nodded in agreement. As she walked towards the door she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at them.

"Kurt, bag yourself that boy before someone else does. He just sang his love for you and danced in his pink undies; you'll never find someone willing to go to those lengths over a stupid fight again, so grab him while you still can." With that said, she walked out the door and left them alone.

After an awkward moment of silence, Blaine stood and began to put his clothes back on. Kurt sat watching, both mentally battling with themselves, trying to decide what to do. Once fully dressed, Blaine turned to Kurt and said he was leaving. As he reached the door, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around to face Kurt, his eyes widened in surprise when he felt Kurt kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. Mercedes is right, I'll never find someone else like you." Kurt gave Blaine another quick kiss on the cheek then walked around him, exiting the room. Blaine just stood there, starring at nothing with a goofy smile on his face.

"Love was made for me and you"

THE END

-+-+-+-+-+-+- L.O.V.E - Pink Fluffy Unicorns -+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own nothing. I don't even own the prompt for this fic. I doubt I can even claim the ownage of the general idea of this fic, because I'm pretty sure hundreds of others have done it for different fandoms or just for the heck of it with OCs. *sigh* I'm not off to a good start, am I? ;P

-+-+-+-  
**Dedication:** This is dedicated to the lovely emoroxals over on dA. Merry Christmas, and I hope this is an acceptable Secret Santa prezzy.

-+-+-+-

**Warning:** This is flat out ridiculous. Like, I honestly don't know what was running through my head when I wrote this to make me think it was a good idea. Also, I feel I should warn you that I fail hardcore at keeping people in character – especially with this, since I haven't really watched many episodes of Glee. I'll do my bestest to keep Kurt relatively Kurt-ish, but I make no promises of it being well done.

-+-+-+-

**Song Links**  
L.O.V.E ~ Nat King Cole  
Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows ~ songstowearpantsto (youtuber)


End file.
